Extreme Cousin Complex: Double Edition
by random716
Summary: Gee, I suck at summaries. Warning for implied incest and yuri.


**Extreme Cousin Complex: Double Edition**

 **Prompt** : (AU) What if Neji wasn't the only one with an extreme cousin complex?

 **Rate** : T for normal, stupid, sarcastic teenage language—plus cussing and sexual innuendos.

 **Warnings** : Incest (duh, NejiHina tag, what do you expect?!), sexual situations, slight, explicit and shameless yuri and normal no-homo girl on girl situations.

 **Note** : Since this is a modern(ish) AU, I'm making Hinata and Neji three degrees cousins. Hyuuga's just have close family ties and lives in the same compound. Their fathers are _not_ identical twins. Since they live in the same compound, cousins of the same age are playmates since childhood so they're close to one another.

 **Disclaimer:** If I owned Naruto, there'd be at least hints of yuri in it. And Hinata will so not be a side character who only gets air time when she mentions Naruto. If I owned Naruto, SasuHina will be canon and Neji will be alive. So since none of those are canon, you should know that I don't own Naruto. I'm not secretly Masahi Kishimoro.. or am I?

Chapter I

 **Hinata** : Every Girl's Yuri Choice

"Come on Hinata-chan, you're in high school, you don't need to ask your _nii-san_ 's permission on _everything_ you'll do and _everywhere_ we'll go." Sakura whined.

Hinata looked conflicted. "Well.."

The truth is Hinata is not that excited to go out with her friends. One, too much people suck out the life in her; two, it's a girl's night out, so explicitly asking her friends to let her Neji-niisan to come would be suspicious (they accuse her of cousin complex as is).

"Don't kill _girl's_ night out by clinging to Neji the whole night!" Sakura said.

"Totes! You got us so you'll be fine!" Ino agreed, "I'll punch anyone who'll as much as gawk on you!" she finished, smiling sadistically with her fist by her chin.

Hinata smiled, her friends may not look like it, but they're totally protective, caring and very sweet. Her smile was cut short remembering her dilemma, "But I at least need to tell him we're going out."

She heard both girls groan in annoyance.

"Tell him," Ino spat. "More like I wanna ask his permission indirectly," she mumbled under her breath.

Both knows that between the two Hyuugas, it's never just the FYI-I'm-going-out-you-can't-do-anything-about-it thing but always the I-need-you-to-be-okay-with-this-so-I-can-go-without-worrying thing.

"Come on guys, I owe it to him." Hinata said, a little amused with her friends disgruntled faces. They're too adorable. "You know—"

"—that you'd still be in the walls of the compound if he didn't agree to tag you along with him when he moved out-" Sakura bored-ly said (this conversation happened a lot of times already).

"—and he feels responsible for the cheaper allowance you get from your over-sensitive father." Ino finished, "Yeah, yeah, we get it.. But-!"

"Hinata! Can't we go out without him this once?" Sakura pleaded.

"—One time!" Ino supplied with mock tears.

"One time, sure" Hinata agreed easily, making the pinkette and blonde smile hopefully. "But not tonight."

Asking for permission would be win-win because: one, her nii-san could not give her permission to come, ending with him being suspicious of her (she tried—key word: _tried—_ to have a fair amount of teenage rebellion. One and only time she did it, she got caught. She sneaked out one time. _One time!_ ), and she will have much wanted time with her nii-san; two: he could insist that he'll chaperone—will be resulting the more reason for her to cling to him due to her infamous social anxiety.

"Come on, Hinata-chan. I know Neji is hot as hell, but surely, you can live a day without _onii-chan~_ " says Ino who has a not-so-subtle crush on her nii-san (which makes her right eye twitch sometimes).

"I don't know.." she trailed, "You know full well what happened the last time we had this _girls' night out._ " she said with a very subtle hint of accusation.

The last time they went out just the three of them she got her ass so drunk she can't remember half of that night even if her life depended on it.

"You know what? Go, ask him." Sakura suddenly said—which is very suspicious since she had a very fake carefree smile on her pretty face. "In fact, just call him now." she said with a sickening sweet smile while handing her hand phone.

Hinata who is creeped out of her wits reluctantly took her friend's redundant pink phone. She dialed Neji's number (which she knows by heart) and as she waited for him to pick up, she didn't miss the smile Sakura gave to Ino. Sometimes it's alienating being friends with two girls who have been on-again-and-off-again friends since diaper days—they know how to communicate just by breathing. Sometimes it's nice and amazing but when they team up against you (like now), you don't have a slightest chance to win.

"Konnichiwa, Neji-niisan, it's me, Hinata."

" _Why are you calling from the pink's phone?"_

"Eh," she trailed off, "I.."

" _They're dragging you somewhere again, no?"_

"Um, I—"

"—gimme that!" suddenly Ino snatched the phone from her grasp, "Uh, yeah, Neji, it's me, Ino,"

" _What are you doing?"_

"No need to be Mr. Pissy Pants, Neji, we'll just take Hinata out," she said, "We'll keep an eye on her, I swear!"

" _You said that the last time,"_ he deadpanned, _"One time I allowed her to go with the two of you, you returned her half-dead."_

" _Psh,_ she was _drunk,_ Neji, **not** _dead_ **,** no need to be over-dramatic, I promise, and this time, I mean it! I didn't know Hina-chan has _that_ low alcohol tolerance." she explained, rolling her eyes.

Suddenly Sakura took her phone and, "Come on, Neji, we wouldn't let anything happen to Hina-chan. She's my best bet to be my _kanojo_ when I decide to swing that way,"

"Hey!" Ino suddenly yelled, "What about me?"

"What? _Ew_! Ino-pig, I wouldn't want you to be my girlfriend because you're loud and annoying!"

"Like _I'd_ want _you_ to be _my_ girlfriend!" Ino spat. "I want Hinata-chan as my girlfriend, too! She's nice and has _waayy_ better rack than you! I should know, I've seen both!"

A very annoyed and insulted gasp escaped Sakura's lips, but before she could say a comeback, _"You did_ not _just fought over Hinata as your yuri lover."_ Neji said sounding annoyed as hell. Sakura sweat dropped. _Right._ "We were just kidding. Kidding, Neji!"

"Hina-chan's rack is really nice, though." Ino said out loud, making the said girl blush from embarrassment. "Too bad you won't get to see it, _nii-chan~_ " she called out to Neji on the phone.

"Ino-chan.." Hinata mumbled through embarrassment.

"Anyway," Sakura said, seem to be ignoring Ino's last comment. "What do you say, Nej?"

" _No."_

"What? Why!?" she whined, "Come on, Neji, you know we love Hina-chan as much as you do." Sakura said, on a serious note this time. She heard Neji grumble incoherent words under his breath. "Come on, Hyuuga, what do you say?"

" _Fine,"_ he muttered, distaste dripping with that one syllable, _"But I'll be your chaperone."_

Sakura gasped disbelievingly, "What!" she yelled. "No!" she cried, "We don't need chaperones!"

" _ **You**_ _don't need chaperones, but Hinata-sa—does."_ He said, making appoint. _"Either this or that, make up your mind, Pink."_ Sakura swore, she _heard_ him smirk saying that. _"Beggars can't be choosers"_

Sakura but considered their options, "Fine," she grumbled. "As far as we're concern, _you're not there._ "

Hinata's ears perked hearing that side of the conversation. _He's coming!_ She thought joyously, but remained silent.

"Neji-niisan!" Hinata cried and launched herself to her cousin.

Neji's eyes soften while returning his cousin's embrace. Only to narrow in slits seeing her two friends.

"I can't believe he actually came," Sakura said, fuming.

The three of them are so different from each other. Sakura, of as what he likes to call as _Pink_ is an over-achiever smart girl with strong personality. She's captain of the Judo club and on the top of the class. But with these on her list, she's a shameless fangirl—of Uchiha Sasuke!—who Neji thinks has a thing for his sweet cousin. Hinata, as innocent as she is, is fortunately oblivious of this (thank Kami). She also has other words to call Pink's shameless behavior as "confidence" but Neji begs to differ; he's bet "forceful" is more appropriate term.

"So much for _girls' night out,_ Neji." Ino said mockingly.

Neji just glared at her and didn't comment.

Ino, aka _Blondie_ (I know, Neji is very creative with this name-calling) is a typical popular girl who has blonde hair and blue eyes. She's an outspoken girl who knows what she likes and makes sure everybody knows what she doesn't like. She's popular with the guys because she flaunts her _assets_. As for Hinata's better words to describe, she likes to think that Ino is "just comfortable with her own body" but Neji would rather call it "overconfidence and flirty".

"You're not here, Neji!" Sakura sing-songed, "Let's get goin'!" she declared pulling Hinata and Ino to the latter's car.

Hinata shot her cousin an apologetic look and let her friend pull her to the car.

"Tenten, Temari and Fuu are already there so we have to hurry!" Ino said once they're seated in her purple car.

Sakura and Hinata looked at each other with worry. Ino in a hurry while on the wheels are not a good idea. "Maybe I should drive, Pig."

" _Nah-uh_ , Forehead. Last time you drove my baby you got her a scratch."

"It was barely visible!" Sakura argued.

"Same thing. We _need_ to hurry."

"We know, but we need to get there _alive_."

Ino scoffed. "You'll regret saying that."

And both Sakura and Hinata know that's true.

The car's wheels screeched when Ino hit the brakes. Both Hinata and Sakura looked a little green stepping out of the vehicle.

"We made it," Sakura said, sounding so relieved.

"—Alive." Hinata agreed. "Thank Kami."

" _Psh_. You two are _so_ dramatic." Ino said, rolling her eyes, "Come on inside before Neji gets here! I don't want to go in with him."

"About time you get here!" Temari greeted.

"—and you brought Hinata-chan with you!" Tenten said giving the said girl a bear hug. "I can't believe you brought her wi—" she suddenly stopped, seeing the person entering the club.

"—you spoke too soon, _sistah_." Fuu said, amused on how sour everyone's faces turned seeing Neji entering.

"Yamanaka!" he growled.

"What did you do this time?" Temari asked, now finding amusement on the male Hyuuga's annoyed face.

"She went over 170 driving here." Sakura answered.

"I can't believe you guys. You actually came with those." Hinata said, with fear in her eyes.

"Come on Hina-chan, you can't possibly think we'd allow you to go clubbing with us with that outfit, did you?" Ino said, and Hinata swore she feels evil aura emitting from the girl.

"It's not that bad, Hina," Fuu said, "Temari brought clothes for me, too." she smiled, "But with Ino, just don't struggle too much."

"Besides, there's a fat chance we'd see the guys here.. meaning: Naruto!"

Naruto is one of their classmates that the girls accuse her of having a crush on. Maybe because of her constant fainting spells and blushing when the said boy is present. They fail to believe (and realize) that everything is because of Naruto's lack of acknowledgement in personal space. He's a touchy-feely, not that Hinata mind because she knows well that it's just friendly gestures, it's just that she's not accustomed to being physically friendly with the opposite gender (except for her Nii-san, of course).

"How can I ever convince you guys that I don't like Naruto like that!" she whined, but not at all convincing since her voice is naturally soft and calm.

" **Right."** Everyone said sarcastically.

"Now, let's get this over with." Ino said, "Now, strip!"

"Are you okay?" Neji asked Hinata. Both of them stayed on the table while everyone was either getting drinks or dancing (grinding) on the dance floor.

"H-hai,"

"You know, you could just say no to them,"

Hinata blushed, "I know that," she said, "It's just, I want to spend time with them, too."

Neji scoffed. "I can't really fathom how you are friends with those girls."

She just smiled, "Why? Because we're so different?" she asked, "Nii-san, we're not that alike either but we complement one another,"

He fought to fight the urge to blush and coughed to hide it in case his effort is futile. "Anyway, so this is how you spend time with them, huh," he said, gesturing to the empty table.

As per her favorite reaction, Hinata blushed. "It's not like that," she said, "The 'spending time with them' starts when they get drunk." She giggled, "They act differently and everything they do is silly."

Neji narrowed his eyes on her, "And how do you know how they act when drunk?"

Hinata's eyes widen a bit and with blush decorating her cheeks she said, " _Um_. They kinda drink whenever we have house parties and sleepovers.." she said quietly that he almost missed it with the loud music on the background.

" **What!?"** Neji growled.

"But I didn't drink! I never drink anything! I swear!" she exclaimed in panic. "The first time I consumed alcohol is that time you allowed us to go out!"

That makes sense. But still with narrowed eyes, he said, "That better be true, Hinata."

"Hey, Hinata-chan, look who I brought!" Sakura suddenly appeared towing someone.

Hinata looked behind her friend and when she recognizes him, "N-Naruto-kun!" she exclaimed, shocked with the boy's peculiar appearance. "W-what happened to your hair?!" she asked, eyeing his now-blackened hair.

Naruto bashfully scratched the back of his head, " _Neh,_ I just thought blond is so tacky,"

They heard a scoff, "Everything about you is tacky." it was Sasuke.

"Shut it, Teme, you don't get to give hair advises, _duckhair,_ " he said, successfully stunning the arrogant Uchiha for a second, "What do you think, Hinata-chan?" he asked, smiling at her.

"It suits you," she said truthfully, "It kinda brings out your eyes better,"

Two scoffs were heard. One from an Uchiha and another from a Hyuuga.

Before anyone could say anything about it, "Hey, Hinata-chan!" another voice yelled.

The called looked and saw it was, "Kiba-kun!" she stood up from the chair and welcomed the new comer's hug. Kiba is one of the two male best friends Hinata has. Aside from Neji, Kiba and Shino are the only boys that she is physically comfortable with.

"Did you get taller?" he said ending the hug.

"Kiba-kun, you left only for two weeks!" she giggled. Kiba was at a family event out of the country.

" _Heh,_ " he said, scratching the back of his head. "Say, Hinata-chan, can I talk to you for a second?" he said, looking uncharacteristically shy. Her brows unconsciously knotted together with the oddness of her friend's behavior but nodded in response.

"What is it, Kiba-kun?" Hinata asked as soon as they stepped out of the establishment, "Is there something wrong?" she asked worriedly.

Kiba smiled and turned away from her, still oddly uncharacteristic. " _Heh,_ you know me so well."


End file.
